1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in insect swatters and more particularly to an improved pistol-grip, elastic-operated insect swatter.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Manually operated insect swatters are so well known in the prior art as to require no comment. Some spring operated insect swatters are known, either as serious attempts to improve the art or as toys or novelty items.
Stanfield U.S. Pat. No. 1,108,269 discloses a toy fly swatter having a swatting pad on the end of a leaf spring carried by a pistol grip device and releasable by a trigger mechanism for swatting action.
Jahr U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,777 discloses an insect swatter having a swatting pad on the end of a leaf spring carried by a long rod and releasable by a trigger mechanism for swatting action.
Boyle U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,773 discloses a toy fly swatter having spring carried by a pistol grip device with a swatting pad formed of the spring metal and releasable by a trigger mechanism for swatting action.
Reardon U.S. Pat. No. 1,526,505 discloses a toy fly swatter as a projectile fires by a spring operates mechanism on a rifle-like member.
Grunkemeyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,352 discloses a fly swatter having a swatting pad fired as a projectile from a hand-held elastic band.
Mettler U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,299 discloses a fly swatter having a swatting pad on the end of a wire torsion spring carried by a handle and releasable by a trigger mechanism for swatting action.
Pohr U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,981 discloses an elastic band carried by a pistol grip device and releasable by a trigger mechanism for swatting action with the free end of the band.
These references in particular and the prior art in general do not disclose a pistol grip elastic operated insect swatter of the simplicity of construction and ease of operation of the present invention.